A Heart for a Heart
by sanit-une
Summary: The sudden death of Hilde drives Duo to crave vengence on the man that had taken her from him, Heero Yuy.


A Heart for a Heart  
  
The five pilots stood in front of the grave. Duo stared down at the tombstone in disbelief. His eyes read the words engraved on it, but he couldn't believe it. "Here lays Hilde Schiber, beloved friend, lover, and soldier" the tombstone read.  
  
Duo growled, the tears welling up in his eyes. She was gone, and nothing else told him differently. His heart tore into a million pieces as the realization that he was going home to no one sunk in. Duo turned, glaring at the Japanese man that he once trusted.  
  
"You did this!" he snarled, and stormed away.  
  
Quatre glanced at Heero. "What does he mean, Heero?" he asked, trying not to add to the situation.  
  
Heero gazed at the blond boy. Quatre was wearing a black suit that his sister had made for him. It had three gold letters on the jacket: "QRW", Quatres intials. "Duo is angry, nothing will come of it." Heero retorted, knowing that he was right. Others had died before, and Duo was angery then; nothing came of that anger. Heero was certain that Duo's anger would blow over, like the others had.  
  
*I walked into my lonely apartment. Hilde was gone, and for good this time. I could feel my heart shattering into millions of pieces, as it has anyother time Hilde left. But this time she wasn't coming back to me. I had loved her with every fiber of my exsistance, and how am I repaid? She dies, and throws my love in my face. She never told me that she was leaving on a mission with Heero, she just left a note, and vanished from my life, for good.  
  
Serves her right!  
  
But how can I say that? I did the same to her; but, I had a reason to do so then, and it was all for her!  
  
I sat on the couch, holding back the tears.  
  
Hilde wasn't the only who hurt me, Heero did too. He stole her from me once, and I let it happen. So why should I let him steel her away from me now? GAH! I don't know what to do! Without Hilde I'm lost and have nothing else for me.*  
  
"DAMNIT HEERO!" Duo roared. "YOU KILLED HER! YOU KNEW THAT SHE WAS ALL I HAD, AND YOU GO AND KILL HER!" Duo spoted the gun on the table. He got up off the couch and seized the gun. The gun felt soothing to him, it calmed his broken heart, as the feeling of revenge came over him. "Yes," Duo uttered, grining menicingly. "I'll repay Heero the favor of killing Hilde. He'll pay her, and myself, with his life."  
  
Duo walked over to the large window, staring down at the passing crowd of people. "Heero, I'm coming for you. I'll kill all those you care about, and we'll see whose heart is torn into pieces!"  
  
Heero sat on the chair, as he usually did everyday about this time. Everyone else had disppeared somewhere; Heero didn't know where, nor did he care where they had gotten to. Heero sat up in the chair and grabed the hard cover book on the table in front of him. He had finished reading it a long time ago, but it was the only thing to read in the house, so he might as well read it again.  
  
Heero opened the book at some random area in the book and began reading. Soon after, Heero sighed heavily, slightly bored with the book. He replaced the book on the table, and spoted the television remote on the other side of the table. He stared at the remote for a moment, as if he was contemplating wheather or not he should turn the T.V on.  
  
"Hell, why not." Heero sighed seizing the black remote. He aimed it at the T.V, and turned it on.  
  
Surprisingly enough the only thing on was the wittessing of the signing of the treaty between the ESUN, and the Colony L3-X-18999. Heero placed the remote on the table and sat forward, watching Releena intently as she moved her pen towards the paper.  
  
Duo sat in the crowd of reporters, as a silence fell over the crowd just before Releena signed the treaty. Duo grined menicingly, becoming fully aware of the camera behind him. Duo knew that Heero would definitly be watching this. Duo turned to the camera raising his hand and mouthing the numbers between five and zero.  
  
"Five... four... three... two... one..." as Duo mouthed the words he dropped a finger.  
  
Releena signed the treaty, then smiled at the reporters. As she had done very other time she signed anything, she filcked the pen to retract the ball point of the pen.  
  
Heero noticed Duo on the screen grining menicingly, and mouthing the numbers between five and zero. He also noticed that the pen in Releena's hand was not the one that he had given her. Heero jumpped to his feet, as his heart jumpped to his throat, and held his breath. His heart knew that it was coming, but his mind wouldn't alow him to think about it.  
  
Releena flicked the pen, retracting the ball point. Suddenly it detonated. The force from the detonation blew out the cameras, and knocking everyone off their feet. Anyone near the explosion was killed instantly. Blood from those standing at the podium showered on the reporters, and stained the white floor.  
  
Duo jumpped to his feet, and dashed out of the building as fast as possible. He had completed his first mission, now it was time for his second mission to commence.  
  
The reporters were shocked. They had really thought that no one would even attempt to assassinate the Vice Foreign Minister, Releena Dorlian; even considering who she was married to. Some of the people whom had survived the explosion from close range, began to sob and weep for their assassinated Minister of Foreign affairs.  
  
Heero stared at the snowy screen with dismay. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, but dared not to shed them. His heart ripped to pieces, as his blank stare reflected the man who had done this; Duo Maxwell. Heero clenched his fists, tightly. So tightly that his nails dug into the plams of his hands and periced the skin, causing his hands to bleed.  
  
The front door opened as the other three pilots entered the house. They paused at the doorway, taking note of Heero's forzen form and the snowy television screen.  
  
"Heero?" Quatre broke the silence, as he walked cautiously towards Heero.  
  
Heero began to mutter meaningless words, as his brain tried to figure out what happened.  
  
"Heero?" Quatre placed his tanned hand on Heero's shoulder.  
  
Heero growled, now glaring at the television. His brain had now figured out what has happened to his beloved wife. "He did this!" he growled. "He killed her to get to me! It's his revenge and now he's after me."  
  
Heero's eyes dilated, as he feel to the chair. A single tear rolled down his Japanese face for his assassinated wife.  
  
Quatre fell to his knees, in front of Heero's chair. He placed one hand on the arm of the chair and his other hand on Heero's left knee. "Who did what, Heero?" he asked in a quiet whisper.  
  
Heero blinked a couple of times, returning his stare to normal. "Duo," he uttered in a terrified tone.  
  
Quatre almost fell back onto the floor, at the sound of Duo's name. "I don't believe it!" he gasped in disbelief.  
  
Trowa walked over to the table, seizing the remote, then turned the snowy television off. "Duo's completely snapped." He uttered softly.  
  
Heero began to pant heavily. "No." He breathed between pants.  
  
Quatre regained his balance, managing to stand on his own to feet. He glanced at Trowa, as Wufei disappeared into the kitchen. "Do you think that he knows what he's doing?"  
  
Trowa shook his head gently. "I doubt it." He whispered.  
  
"NO!" Heero jumpped from the chair.  
  
Quatre and Trowa stared blankly at Heero, dumbfounded by his reaction.  
  
"Duo knows what he's doing, and he's coming for me next." His tone was burtal. Heero clenched his bleeding fists, digging his nails even deeper in his plams.  
  
Trowa sighed heavily. "Heero; Duo does not know what he is doing." He repeated. "His mind has snapped."  
  
Heero shook his head violently, as his gold wedding band slid down his tanned knuckle.  
  
Quatre grabbed Heero's shaking body. "Sssshhhhh," he stroked Heero's hair. "Duo's not coming here." He whispered in Heero's ear. "I promise."  
  
Trowa placed his hand on Quatre's shoulder, shaking his Latin head. "You shouldn't make promises you can not keep." He whispered softly.  
  
As the day went on, the fact that Duo was not coming had sunk deeply into the others heads. They felt it safe to leave Heero alone, while they went out to get some supplies. Quatre insisted that he remain behind with Heero, to keep him company.  
  
Heero sat in the kitchen with a blank, terrified expression on his strong Japanese face. A plate of food, that Quatre had made him, sat in front of Heero, untouched. Heero played with the gold wedding band on his finger, as he continually thought of his now assassinated wife.  
  
The sound of the front door opening lightly touched Heero's mind.  
  
Duo entered the quiet household that he had been watching for the past three hours. He carried the gun in his hand. His face still stained with Releena's blood. Duo clenched and grinded his ivory white teeth. The dimmed light from the kitchen deserved his investiogation.  
  
Duo closed the door, slaming it on his long chestnut braid. "Son of a bitch!" Duo roared, turning back to the door. "Stupid fucking door!!" he hissed.  
  
Quatre sat up in his bed. He could've sworn that he heard Duo cursing from the front door. He slowly walked to the bedroom door, and opened it a crack. He saw Duo at the front door, freeing his chestnut hair from the door jam.  
  
Quatre threw open the bedroom door, and ran towards Duo. "I suggest that you leave, Duo." Quatre warned, standing between Duo and the kitchen.  
  
Duo turned to Quatre, glaring at the Arabian blond brat in front of him. "Get outta my way, Kat." Duo snarled. "I don't want to be forced to kill you too." He warned, straightening his back.  
  
Quatre noticed the blood on Duo's face. "YOU!" he growled. "Heero was telling the turth." He gasped. "You ARE after Heero, aren't you?"  
  
Duo grined menicingly. "That's right bucko." Duo beamed. "Heero has been living on borrowed time for too long, I'm here to send him to where he belongs." Duo's expression became cold and unfeeling; an expression none of the other pilots had ever seen on Duo's face before. "Heero deserves to go to HELL!"  
  
Duo pushed by Quatre, striking the back of Quatre's tanned neck with the butt of his gun. Quatre was knocked out cold.  
  
Quatre's kness gave out, rendering him to the floor.  
  
Duo ran into the kitchen, where he met up with Heero's blank expressionless face.  
  
"You killed her didn't you?" Heero whispered.  
  
Duo grined, as the evil ora filled the room, sending shivers down Heero's spine. "Aye that I did, buddy boy. And you owe me."  
  
"Why did you kill her? She did nothing to you." Heero rose from the chair.  
  
"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth," Duo raised the gun, aimming for Heero's heart. "A heart for a heart."  
  
Duo placed his index finger on the trigger. "Make sure that you tell the Devil who sent you." Duo grined, as he pulled the trigger.  
  
The bullet discharged from the gun, and sped towards its target. It entered Heero's body, slicing through his shirt, skin, bones, his heart, and out his back. His blood spilled onto the white floor, as Heero's gold wedding band slid off his finger and into the small crimson pool of fresh blood.  
  
Duo dropped the gun from his fingers, and walked over to Heero's broken and lifeless body. Heero's eyes were open, blank and dilated; his expression was neither surprised nor relaxed. Duo placed his hand in the pool of blood next to Heero, then wiped it on his face.  
  
"May you be forever tortured in Hell." Duo rose to his feet and departed the kitchen.  
  
Duo's expressionless face now covered with the blood of Heero and Releena. The two lovers would met only momentarily in Heaven, then Heero would be sucked into the depths, darkness, and the firey pits of Hell. Heero wouldn't even have a change to meet his maker; only his punisher.  
  
Duo stepped over Quatre's fallen body. Quatre still moaning silently as Duo walked over him. Duo opened the front door, only to be met by Wufei and Trowa.  
  
Wufei growled at the blood staind American before him.  
  
Trowa folded his arms, unimpressed by the American boy. Duo no longer deserved the name of 'Man', for he had already killed Heero, and assassinated his wife Releena.  
  
"Somehow I believe that Hilde resents you for killing them." Trowa whispered as he pushed past Duo.  
  
"Come with me Maxwell." Wufei instructed, as he dragged Duo in the house, then into the kitchen were Heero's lifeless body lay. Wufei knelt over Heero's lifeless eyes, and closed them. He pulled out two, new pennies from his pocket, and placed them on Heero's closed eyelids. "Travel in Peace, my friend." He whispered to Heero's fleeing spirit.  
  
Duo growled. "He deserved what was coming for him Wufei!" Duo barked. "He was living on borrowed time, I was taking it back. He deserves this Wufei!"  
  
Wufei rose, then turned to the pathetic American brat. "No one deserves to die like that, Maxwell." He uttered calmly. "That is why we called the Police just after Trowa and I left. They should be here any moment now. If you are still a man, Maxwell, you'll confess that you murdered Heero, and assassinated the Vice Foreign Minister." Wufei folded his arms. "Perhaps you'll then earn the respect you once had from us."  
  
Suddenly the front door burst open.  
  
"The house is surrounded!" a police officer annoused. "Come out peacefully and no one will be shot!"  
  
Duo sighed heavily, bowing his blood staind head. He walked out of the kitchen and towards the officer. He raised his hands, symbolizing his peaceful surrender.  
  
The officer put his gun away and retrieve his hand cuffs. "Duo Maxwell you are under arrest, for the murders of Heero Yuy and Releena Dorlian. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law..."  
  
Duo bowed his head acceptting his fate. A single solitary tear rolled down his blood staind face, as he thought of his now dead wife, and what he had done to Releena and Heero. "Father, forgive me for I have sinned..." Duo whispered as he was led out of the house and to the police vehicle.  
  
Duo Maxwell was charged for the Ist degree murders of Heero Yuy and Releena Dorlian; however, his sentence was shorted, due to the fact that he was cilincally insane when he commited the murders.  
  
End. 


End file.
